


Dearest pet

by 898700 (ghostwriter)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bestiality, Criminal Minds Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter/pseuds/898700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 5th Criminal Minds Kink meme, for <a href="http://cm-kink.livejournal.com/842.html?thread=98890#t98890">this prompt</a>: <em>this has been done a couple of times on previous kink memes... but this time i'd like to see a fill where morgan is the one who is reluctant and reid is pushing to try it. he wants to be fucked by the dog but he wants morgan to be into it too.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest pet

**Author's Note:**

> Danger, Will Robinson, danger! This is a **WARNING**.
> 
> This story features interspecies sexual intercourse, that of an human with a dog. I've tried to research on the subject as much as possible (in the _google_ sense of _research_ ), and tried to keep it as realistically as possible while still being something a kink meme reader might enjoy. I understand there's a high squick factor on this (hell, I still don't understand why I wrote it), so be cautious if you choose to read. Also, there's a part where it verges on dub-con, so double warning.
> 
> This haven't been beta-read. I don't own these characters. This work is completely fictional. Title inspired on [this book](http://www.google.com.mx/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=dearest%20pet&source=web&cd=1&ved=0CBgQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FDearest-Pet-Bestiality-Midas-Dekkers%2Fdp%2F1859843107&ei=7XKwTtiJGI-BsgLc9rToAQ&usg=AFQjCNF84JZNu5l59VcUM8bRDsDjEWnMBA&sig2=2EfA0w9XkQAnglm0X3m4Rg).

It starts so slowly that Derek doesn't realize what is happening. He notices the change and is thankful for it, but there's no reason for him to delve deeper, no cause to wonder _why_. It isn't until later than, looking back, he is able to pinpoint when it starts, more or less. He can't cite the exact day, but he is aware of the circumstances.

Clooney stops being aggressive towards Spencer around the same time Derek starts flirting heavily with him.

It makes things easier for Derek, not having to choose between his beloved pet and the man he's been attracted to for years. He indirectly wonders whether Clooney is taking his clues from him, if he can smell Derek's diminished nervousness once he's decided to go for Spencer. Well, apparently Clooney does in fact smell something, and from what would happen later, Derek is willing to bet that _something_ is the spike on the UST.

++

He doesn't realize they might have a problem until he's coming under the high, Spencer boneless and sweaty under him. It is still too new, they have been having sex for less than a month, their awareness on one another whenever work allows. He tells himself this is why it takes him so long to spot Clooney, sitting by the bedroom's door, looking at them with unwavering attention. It gives him a chill, the focus on his pet's eyes, but then Spencer is dragging him down for another round, and he promptly forgets.

By the time he's willing to acknowledge Clooney's behavior, the situation has repeated itself enough times to make it not a strange occurrence. Spencer doesn't seem to mind, and other than occasionally slipping into their bed when they are almost sleeping, Clooney remains a well behaved dog. That he even prefers to snuggle with Spencer and mostly ignore Derek doesn't bother him. He is, in fact, kind of proud of himself for managing to get his boys get along so well.

++

He is forever amazed at Spencer's willingness to try out new things, his curiosity and enthusiasm catching, and Derek finds himself happily enjoying the ride. Sometimes they end up shaking up in laughter rather than in the throes of pleasure, but Spencer insists that those are lessons, and that their boundaries expand with every wrong turn as much as they do with the right ones. And if as a result they end up having some really, really good sex, well … Derek is willing to keep learning as long as he's allowed to bring his own personal genius along.

++

"That was _nnngh_."

Derek chuckles as he pulls out, happy to have reduced the usually coherent man to basic babbling. He's only wonderfully tired while Spencer is a beautiful mess of glistering skin and twitching muscle, draped over the bed's edge and unable to do more than breathe. But then, he's the one who's been thoughtfully fucked with a more than respectable collection of sex toys, the last ones so wide that he had been deliciously stretched by the time Derek pumped into him.

They have been doing this for long enough that Derek knows that, by the time he returns from cleaning their toys in the bathroom, he can pull his pretty genius up in the bed and have his wicked way with him one more time. Spencer _is_ younger, his stamina such that Derek has had to acknowledge he's a little bit jealous, and his manly ego a little bit wounded. But then, he gets to bed Spencer on a regular basis, and watching him pleasure himself is pretty hot, so. Win-win.

And oh, but he can hear the little fiend going at it again, the tell-tale moans leaking from the room. They make him rush over the last toys, mentally promising to clean them better later, his dick already preparing for what comes.

He's not prepared to find Clooney licking Spencer's ass.

The scene is so unexpected that his brain derails, freezing him on the spot. There's a maelstrom of _what the fuck_ and _goddamit that's so hot_ that twirls and twirls and twirls in his head, making him dizzy.

Or maybe that's all his blood rushing to his dick in a second, flat.

It is not until tumbles from Spencer's lips, almost lost in the whimpers and panting, that he realizes. They've tried rimming just last week. Derek is not a big fan, neither of giving or receiving, but Spencer had seemed extremely responsive. So they'd agreed to keep it in their repertoire, just for special occasions. And apparently that's what Spencer believes is happening right now, that it is his lover's tongue the one teasing his hole.

Which … _holly shit no_ , Derek's brain finally kicks into gear when Clooney takes a step back, as if preparing to

"Wait, wait!" he utters, but it is too late. It happens fast enough for him to be unable to keep it from happening, but also as in slow motion, as he sees reality sink in Spencer's suddenly open eyes.

"Fuck," Spencer swears in a weak, panicky voice, but his lids fall to half mast and Derek can see that all the remarkable brain power he loves so much is still a little foggy by sex.

It is like watching a train wreck. He knows he should interfere, he should stop this. But the dog's rapidly pumping hips are mesmerizing, and Reid isn't complaining. In fact, only whimpers are coming from his bitten lips, and there's clearly pleasure, not pain, behind them.

And then they link eyes, and in Spencer's he can see the lust, the thrill, the shame, and he knows it is a twin to what shows in his.

"Oh god I shouldn't," Spencer mutters feebly. He is … _god_. How sick is Derek to find him beautiful while being fucked by a dog? But he is, and Derek does drink in the sight of the young, lithe man on his knees, his upper body stretched over the bed, Clooney firmly covering his back.

"I can feel his come," Spencer eventually adds, his voice a little hysteric as well as a bit detached. "It is warm," he further explains, his eyes fluttering in what Derek recognizes as increasing pleasure.

"Baby boy?" He's not sure what he wants to say, but he can't be quiet anymore, can't be an uninvolved bystander.

Thankfully, even if engaged in unplanned bestiality, Spencer is capable of seeing right into his soul. "Do you want this?" he asks, and hell, Derek does, so he nods.

It is not fooling himself, he knows they are going to have to have some heart-to-heart conversations, the next days will see them doubting their own moral codes and taking an unwanted yet much needed look into the dark corners of their minds. But they can do it knowing that they still have each other, no resentments, no matter what. That they can enjoy this, now, and deal with the future when it comes.

"I think --" Spencer starts to say, a small frown in his face, but it gets drowned by the wave of bliss that turn his lips into a small and perfect O. It never fails to give Derek a trill, the sight of an orgasming Spencer. He looks so different to the geeky creature the rest of the world see, and it warms him further to know that it is something only for him to see.

"You okay, baby?" he says with a soft smile, his legs finally unfreezing and allowing him to approach the bed. The frown is back on Spencer's face, nonetheless, as is a bit of discomfort. Derek frowns back, worried. "What's wrong?"

"We're knotted," Spencer admits, a small apologetic smile on his lips.

It takes a moment for the full impact of his words to sink in. "Oh fuck."

Spencer snorts, turning to drop a kiss on Derek's approaching hand. "Indeed." They remain like that for a moment, Derek 's fingers slowly treading through his damp curls, until Spencer stiffens again. "What is it?"

"I can feel … the spurs, they are more …" Spencer's speech catches, and he whimpers. "His knot is getting bigger," he informs, his eyes scrunched up.

"Does it hurt?" Derek has to ask, even if he knows there's nothing he can do to separate them, not without sending Spencer to the ER and permanently hurting Clooney.

"No, it actually feels kind of good." Spencer grins nervously, opening his eyes again and looking at him for a whole minute before continuing. "He keeps coming, I think I'm pretty full by now."

And that has to be one of the most erotic things Derek has ever heard.

"You are going to be the death of me, pretty boy."

Spencer just chuckles.

Five more minutes go by, and Derek can see Spencer is getting tired of having Clooney over him, despite the bed helping support their combined weight. Clooney, on the other hand, seems to believe he has gotten all he came to get, and so he tries to dismount.

Spencer's breath hitches.

There's not much Derek can do, except say "Hey boy, easy, boy," and try to hold the dog in place. He's unsure as to what Clooney's reaction will be to another male touching him while in such compromised position. Clooney seems equally unsure, which doesn't help.

"I think he still respects you as his alpha," Spencer says after a beat, while Clooney hesitates. But then Clooney hops in place, and before they realize what's happening, he's turned around so now he's back to back with Spencer.

"Oh god."

He's seen it before, dogs and bitches tied like this. As a kid freely roaming the streets of Chicago, it had been kind of thrilling to find tramps stuck, knowing that the dog's junk was what kept them linked, an introduction to his own sexuality when he was still too young to know what to do with it. Even now, with Buford safely part of the past, it still makes tiny pricks of heat pool in his groin, this show of public sexuality appealing to the voyeur in him, no matter how easily dismissible.

Having Spencer as the bitch makes it raw, and primal, and just a bit too much … but also so, so good. He is going to go to hell; this shouldn't be turning him on so much.

"Oh, _oh_." Spencer carefully backtracking, still on his knees and trying to remain as close as possible to Clooney makes Derek reach again, effectively stopping the dog. After a moment and with a thankful if trembling smile, Spencer looks over his shoulder.

"I think you'll be more comfortable on all fours," Derek eventually supplies, noticing the uncomfortable, semi-extended position his lover's arms and torso are in. At least the change might relieve some of the pressure on Spencer's knee, which probably is already hurting even if Spencer refuses to admit it. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

It is remarkably easy, to make Clooney move at a moderate pace, just a couple steps forward, enough for Spencer to clear off the bed. But Spencer's arms are shaky after being in one position for so long, and he almost collapses forward.

"Baby?" he asks worriedly when Spencer shudders, his head hanging long, then shudders again, a quivering tremor that has him curling his fingers and gulping for air.

"The, the change of position … the pressure, fuck, fuck." It is pretty clear that it is not pain what he's feeling, not only by his words but also by the full erection Derek can now see. He watches mesmerized as Spencer lowers himself to his elbows, his ass still up, the stretched ring of muscle where he and Clooney are still joined clearly in display.

It is an obscene sight.

Fuck.

"Stay," he says to Clooney, waiting a moment to see if the dog will obey him. When he doesn't seem to be planning to run away, Derek slides to Spencer's side, where he flops on his back. Spencer's hips are moving minutely, a little to the front and a bit to the back, and all of his muscles are taut and tense. "Hey baby boy," Derek whispers, using his hand to clean some of the sweat from his lover's face.

" _Please_." Usually he loves when Spencer begs, he loves making him ask for release. This time, nonetheless, it is not in his hands.

Wait …

"Baby, I'm going to help you, okay?" He closes his hand around Spencer's hard dick without further warning, and Spencer's relieved groan almost makes him loose it. He barely has time to notice there's a fluid substance trickling between his fingers, before Clooney pulls out with a wet pop. Spencer comes then, his arms finally giving away, but Derek is prepared to catch him and they end in a tangle of limbs and a pool of something sticky that Derek belatedly realizes is Clooney's seed.

With a grunt, he too comes.

His coherence returns swiftly, though, when he feels a tongue lapping at him. He scrambles to the side, careful not to dump a still out of it Spencer, and raises on his elbows. It turns out Clooney wasn't licking him, apparently he simply was in the way, as the dog just spares a glance at Derek before returning all of his attention to the task of cleaning Spencer.

"That's it," Derek announces. "From now on we'll keep the door of the bedroom closed."

He's not going to fight over his lover's affection with his dog, goddamit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is important, I forgot to put it in the fic: Spencer is going to have some nasty scratches on his back. What I found during my research is that it is advised for the paws to be covered with socks or mittens.
> 
> Another thing: apparently dogs have to be trained for this, they don't easily get it the first(s) time(s). This is one of the reasons why I couldn't write it for the two past memes, because I couldn't imagine neither Morgan nor Reid training Clooney -- which means somebody else had to, maybe the neighbor, or a past owner. I can see Morgan having a problem with that. That's why I worked with infatuation here, with Clooney seeing Reid as a potential mate for a while, and being the one taking the initiative without being forced into it. Of course, that too is problematic due to Morgan being Clooney's alpha, oy :/
> 
> Also, I wanted Reid and Clooney to get stuck, that's what I like from this kink *blushes*. But again it was a problem, as I couldn't write Reid planning it ... which he would have to, because there's no way his body would accept the knot relatively painlessly without him being thoughtfully stretched previously. Hopefully having Morgan do it before helps ~_~.
> 
>  
> 
> If you prefer to comment on LJ, go [here](http://898700.livejournal.com/549.html).


End file.
